You Don't See Me
by arcadia-21
Summary: A sonfic for Yuhi Aya fans. (If there were any...)


Author's note: this is my first songfic and my first Ayashi no Ceres  
fanfic. I'm just starting to so please excuse if I have some error in  
spelling and in my grammar. Anyway, please enjoy. (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ayashi no Ceres.I really don't.  
  
You Don't See Me  
This is the place where I sit  
Yuhi was sitting on a big gray rock by the beach staring at the sun  
setting down the calm yellowish sea.  
  
This is the part where  
  
I love you too much  
The thought of Aya in his head. He was quiet, he was speechless, and  
he was drifting in dreams of Aya and him together.  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Yuhi closed his eyes.  
'Cause I'm getting tired  
  
Of pretending I'm tough  
The memory of Aya's smile.those happy memories they had.together.  
  
I'm here if you want me  
  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
  
I'm empty and taken and  
  
Tumbling and breakin'  
Flashback: Yuhi was trying to protect Aya. He was fighting for his  
life. [And Aya's]  
  
'Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
: enter Toya. Aya's eyes sparkled.Toya attacked the enemy and simply  
defeated it by the blink of an eye. Aya ran from behind Yuhi and  
towards Toya. She embraced him as if there's no tomorrow. They are  
inseparable.  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
The way I know you could  
Yuhi turned around and walked away, eyes closed in grief and jealousy.  
  
I dream of worlds  
  
Where you'd understand  
  
Yuhi opened his eyes and the sun almost gone. The stars start to  
appear. He jumped off the rock and started walking in the sandy beach.  
  
And I dream a  
  
Million sleepless nights  
  
He sat on the sand and start fiddling with seashells lying around him.  
I dream of fire when  
  
You're touching my hand  
Flashback again: Aya was crying. She misses Aki, Yuhi thought. Yuhi  
was comforting her. She was holding Yuhi tight.he was quite enjoying  
it.  
  
But it twists into smoke  
  
When I turn on the light  
Still in flashback: .Yuhi asked Aya the reason of her sorrow.Aya  
answered. She does miss Aki but most especially she misses Toya.  
  
I'm speechless and faded  
  
It's too complicated  
Cont. of his recent flashback: Yuhi was shocked! .He's  
speechless.continued to comfort Aya. Still afraid to tell her how he  
feels.  
  
Is this how the book ends,  
  
Nothing but good friends?  
Back at the real world: Yuhi wondered.will he be able to contain his  
feelings for her forever hidden in the deep dark part of his broken  
heart? Will he remain a friend forever?  
  
'Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
He did found the answers to his questions, Toya.Aya doesn't need him  
because she has Toya. So why bother?  
  
This is the place in my heart  
  
This is the place where  
  
I'm falling apart  
But will he give up? He thought. He got up and ran towards his car and  
drove off.to somewhere I don't know.  
  
Isn't this just where we met?  
  
And is this the last chance  
  
That I'll ever get?  
  
Oh so he went to Aya's place.good Toya's not there.just Aya.alone. He  
ran towards the front door.he knocked on the wooden door.he pushed the  
doorbell.nothing in mind but Aya, Aya, Aya.  
I wish I was lonely  
  
Instead of just only  
  
Crystal and see-through  
  
And not enough to you  
Aya opened the door.a silent whisper of his name.the world  
stopped.they both just stared at each other.  
  
'Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
Aya invited Yuhi in. Yuhi entered the house. Aya asked him to sit  
while she run to the kitchen to make some tea.  
  
'Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
Yuhi sat but later followed her to the kitchen.  
  
And you don't love me  
  
Yuhi stood behind Aya by the kitchen door.Will he be able to say it?  
The way I wish you would  
Yes he would.he 's starting to speak.it started with Aya.I.Lo.  
  
The way I know you could  
He was cut off when Toya arrived. Poor Yuhi. ( 


End file.
